Diary of Julziasitey
by Julzi
Summary: Anyone that follows @WWEGoldust on twitter should be aware of his Golden Kingdom. I am his official scribe and he gave me his brother, Cody as a slave. This is my diary of daily events. It isn't really only what will go on in my imagination.
1. Day 1

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Saturday, August 7, 2010

The most amazing thing happened today in The Golden Kingdom of the Dust. Our great and powerful King, Goldust granted me my own slave. I vowed that I would keep Cody chained and muzzled at all times with a please and thank you. So, with an official decree he unbanished his brother, Cody and gave him to me as a slave.

Anyone who knows me knows that I have my Legacy tattoo for a reason and it is because I loved Legacy but when I put the Orton, DiBiase and Rhodes in the tat it was to honor all three generations of wrestlers in that family. (Goldie was included in that.)

I knew it would be great to have a slave. I am sure anyone would love to have a slave but maybe none as dashing as Slave Cody. I gave him a gold and black loincloth to wear and when he saw it he groaned through his gag. I simply smirked at the thought.

When I brought him down to my dungeon on his leash, he was none to happy with me. He shot me this look like I was crazy. Maybe I am but you know what they say about the quiet types. There was a giant hamster wheel for him to run in, I did get him some weights so he can still work out (don't want him to lose the dashing physique), and various areas where I would be training him so he can perform for our king. One such example is that he will be learning how to jump through hoops that are on fire, well dashing through hoops on fire. Haha!

We did practice a bit, but without the fire. He gets what he has to do but he is unsure about the fire part and when I asked if he wanted me to light the hoops up he grunted and put his hands up telling me that he wasn't ready. I don't know those caveman grunts are kind of sexy. =]

There is no escaping from the basement dungeon…all the windows have bars. Though he will grow to at least like me…what is that called Stockholm syndrome? I promise I will be a nice master…I swear. Though I do have a whip for when he gets out of hand, but I feel that it is even more kinkier than anything; just broadening the slaves horizons.

Once he was all worked up and sweaty, I stuck him in the shower. Of course since in the shower he is unchained I stood and watched. At first he wasn't too keen on the idea but he got use to it really quick when I threatened to chain him to the hamster wheel for the night. I knew he would see things my way.

When we went to bed, he was chained to the bed. He really thought he was going to sleep in the bed with me but no he was wrong. I made a bed of blankets and pillows for him to sleep in just to the side of my bed. It wasn't long before he curled up and went to sleep like a big baby. He looks awfully cute when he sleeps until the snoring started. Oh man, talk about waking the dead. =O I had to wake him up, he repositioned himself and fell back to sleep, than the snoring wasn't too bad.

I think I could get use to this. I wonder how good he is at making eggs. Hmmm…we'll find out in the morning. =]


	2. Day 2

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Sunday, August 8, 2010

Cody was a very good slave today. He was awake when I woke up today just lying on his little bed. Even though in my mind I thought he was waiting for me but in all reality he was probably formulating an escape. Though I know there is no escape for him. He is mine. Yup, yup. Mine. Mine. Mine. Oh yeah sorry diary, don't roll your eyes I'll stop.

First thing we did was go to the kitchen where Cody prepared my breakfast. It was scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage and toast. Wasn't the best eggs in the whole world but practice does make perfect, right? I let him have some too because I am such a nice person but as soon as he was done. The gag went back on and he started cleaning up. He washed the dishes, sweep the floor and since I don't have a mop he scrubbed the floor on his hands and knees.

Let me just tell you there is nothing hotter than watching your slave on his hands and knees while you are sitting at the table watching the whole thing. I had to wipe the saliva from the ends of my mouth. =]

Not long after I found out I was getting company because my grandmother is visiting from Florida. So, Cody went to the bedroom like a good little boy. I locked the door from the outside. When I went to check on him he had done an amazing job and cleaning up my room and looked at me with sad eyes. He pointed at the tv and mimicked the motion of playing with the remote. The poor thing wanted to play Zelda.

I was kind of hesitant about it because I don't want to spoil my slave but he tried to attempt a smile with the gag in his mouth and I gave in. Though watching him sitting there legs crossed, with the chain connected to the bed and his handcuffs on was sure a sight to see but somehow he managed to play. I left him alone and went to visit with my company.

Once they left, I shut Zelda off and it was time for him to make me dinner. I told him I wanted boneless chicken and some homemade mac and cheese. He looked at me as if I had three heads and that was when I realized the poor boy had no idea even how to make homemade mac and cheese. So, I had to assist him. I had to if I didn't I wasn't sure what I would of wound up with. I asked him if all he ever made was boxed mac and cheese and he nodded. No boxed mac and cheese in this house. I will make a cook out of him one day I swear.

I have to say it didn't come out too bad but I am sure that was because I assisted and the chicken was pretty good. He then cleared the table and washed dishes.

When he was done we went downstairs so he could workout a bit. There is nothing like watching a dashing slave lifting weights while chained to the wall. Yes, diary, my mind was in the gutter. Plain and simple.

After that I got to watch him shower again which of course put my mind in the gutter again. When it was time for bed I watched him lay down on his bed. He looked up at me for a long time. I talk to him all the time like he could talk back, sometimes he forgets about the gag and he tries to talk back. I asked him if he was okay and he nodded yes.

I really wanted to just invite him into the bed and have my way with him but that is for another day…tomorrow maybe. haha


	3. Day 3

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Monday, August 9, 2010

Dear Diary,

I have a confession to make. Seeing Cody all defenseless and tied up is really a turn on. I know it has only been three days but I can totally see myself falling for him. *sighs* I wasn't even sure that would happen until a little while ago.

At breakfast I had a talk with him about some things. I explained to him that I felt bad that Goldie had banished him from the kingdom and I was afraid of what would happen to him. He had a question for me and I pushed the gag down so he could ask me. He said, "Are you going to let me go to the Smackdown tapings?" I contemplated this question and I knew the answer within thirty seconds. Of course I was. He still gets to do what he wants to even if he has to live in chains and shackles. Just another sign of how I felt about him huh?

He smiled when I gave him his reply and my heart grew ten times bigger. Cody than said, "Will you come with me?" I was taken a back. I mean obviously I had to go with him in order for him to get back into the kingdom but he wanted me to go with him and I was shocked. I stuttered out a reply of really you want me to go with you; he nodded and said he couldn't have picked a better person to take him in even if he did have to be my slave.

I blushed and looked away quickly. Than he went back to making my breakfast and if I might add his pancakes weren't that bad. When it was time for me to go work I put him in the dungeon so that he could work out while I was gone. When I came home he seemed genuinely happy to see me and I was ecstatic.

He made dinner and I packed our bags to leave to head to the tapings. When I sat down to eat things were different with us and I could feel it. His eyes were on me the whole time and every time I looked up he smiled at me. I felt like the Grinch at the end of the movie.

The plane ride was different since I had never been on a plane before. Even when we got to the hotel it was different. Cody was very nice to me. He held doors for me. He was polite. It was really unexpected. I was even surprised when he introduced me as his girlfriend to some of the guys. Than with a sigh I decided this was all just to butter me up because he knew I hated using the whip and he didn't want me to use it. (than again maybe I am wrong? shrugs)

The best part of the night came when it was time for bed. He got a room with a queen size bed, so we got to sleep together. Cody wrapped his arms around me as if he had always done it. I turned to look at him and our eyes met. Without even thinking I kissed him and he kissed me back. I'll spare you the rest of the details, diary, because I know you'll probably vomit but let's just say I scored big time. Hahahaha And tomorrow is another day. =] 3


	4. Day 4

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Tuesday, August 10, 2010

After last night everything today was different. He was different. Maybe it was me? Maybe I was the one that was acting different. I felt awkward. Isn't this man sitting next to me on the plane ride home supposed to be my slave? He just looked at me smirked and placed his hand on mine. He doesn't want to have to go back to the golden kingdom and somehow I can't blame him. I mean I have to degrade him because that was what I promised that I would do.

Goldie sends people over to make sure that things are how we agreed they would be when he let him back in. I can't not bind him or gag him. I have to keep my solemn promise to my king. *sighs* Diary, I am beside myself. After last night can I really go back to what it was before?

I don't think Cody really likes me I think he is just making the best out of the situation. And I have to say that if I was in his shoes in this situation I would probably do the same damn thing.

So than why is it that I am in complete lust with him? It can't just be the loincloth…can it?

I bet you think I have completely lost my mind…don't you?

I'm not crazy. Just completely confused…

Did I mention that he took me shopping today? We had a pretty good time. I picked out some clothes for him to wear for when we go to Smackdown. He bought me a 24k gold bracelet. Ironically, yes it was gold. I think there was a secret meaning behind it that he wanted me to grasp.

I am going to stop here. I have to brace myself for landing and going back to The Kingdom of the Dust. I'll remember my daily breathing exercises and promise that tomorrow will bring a longer entry.

He wants to talk to me about us and I think this might just be what I need to know.

Dear Diary, I am really torn.


	5. Day 5

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Wednesday, August 11, 2010

I have good news and bad news diary… Which do you want to hear first?

Good? Okay.

Cody and I had our talk on the drive back to the kingdom. He told me that he likes me. He told me that he enjoys spending time with me and that he does want me to be his girlfriend. While he spoke, the only thing that I could do was smile. As soon as he told me he liked me I knew I was in love with him.

That creates a lot of problems for me. Seriously. I could spend the rest of my life with him but I would never know what the King's plans might be. What if he banishes him or worse calls on the golden executioner? I am trying to shake those thoughts from my head.

I know the King won't approve of our relationship. Maybe just maybe I can keep it from him. No, diary, I don't want to keep secrets from the King but what am I suppose to do risk losing Cody. I can't. I need him. He needs me. He told me that he needs me and I won't leave him.

Now the bad news…

When we arrived back into the Kingdom there was the golden prison warden standing at my door. He took Cody to the King's dungeon. The King's dungeon is much much worse than mine. It has rats and spiders. Shudders at the thought. They shackle prisoners to the wall and leave them there to die. My poor Cody is now suffering from the fate that I tried to save him from.

Driving home my dreams of being in love had finally shown through and a half hour ago all my dreams were completely shattered. I can't stop crying. I am going to go visit him tomorrow. I have to I need to see him. I need to know that he is okay.


	6. Day 6

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Thursday, August 12, 2010

Today was bad, diary, really really bad.

It started off okay. I went to the King's dungeon to visit Cody and he looked terrible. We talked and he told me how he missed and wished that he could be back with me at my house. How I wish that were the case. Than while I was kissing him there was a commotion coming from the stairs with the guards. I watched them move out of the way and throw the keys down on the floor as the Leper Hugger made his way into the room.

My heart sank. I knew why he was here. The King was punishing Cody further because he must have caught wind of our relationship.

I begged and pleaded for that damn leper hugger to leave but he didn't instead even with me holding Cody's hand. He leaned in and gave him the kiss of the leper. It was like watching the dementor's suck the souls out of their victims in Harry Potter. My poor Cody's life had succumbed to this and all I could do was watch.

Cody never let go of my hand and he took it like a man. When he was through I watched the leper hugger walk away. He laughed as he ascended the stairs and I laid my head on Cody's chest as he put his hand on my head and stroked my hair. We stayed that way for awhile and when I went to leave I went to kiss him goodbye but he turned his face and told me not to kiss him. He said it was fine if his fate was for his face to fall off but he wouldn't let me share that same fate.

I love him.

And soon the man I love won't have a face at all.


	7. Day 7

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Thursday, August 13, 2010

Diary it his horrible!

I can't stop crying.

In less than one day Cody's beautiful dashing face is gone.

I will never be able to kiss him or see him smile at me.

He can't even speak. I might miss that more than anything.

I am so helpless. Everything I had wanted came in a couple days and now it is gone and dashed into a million pieces.

He pointed at his heart and than to me to tell me that he loved me today. My poor Cody knows that his life is nothing now. That all he has is me. That he can't even wrestle anymore. (Yes, I do wonder how the King is going to explain to Vinnie Mac why Cody isn't coming to work anymore.)

I haven't eaten since I saw him and I know I am not going to be able to sleep. I keep picking up the picture I have of the two of us together from when we went to the Smackdown tapings. I will keep it with me always and treasure that night.

I feel so alone.

Part of my heart is so broken. I can't even explain to you how this feels because you haven't lost the love of your life to the Leper Hugger. You better hope that you never do.


	8. Day 8

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Friday, August 13, 2010

I went to see Cody today but I couldn't stay long.

I just can't stand to see him like that. I can't even imagine what it feels like to feel your face falling off like that and there is nothing you can do about it.

Or how it feels to be so bottled up like that because you can't talk to anyone…

He must feel so alone.

As alone as I feel, Diary.

I still haven't eaten and I cried myself to sleep last night.

I'm besides myself and I don't know what to do because for once in my life I can't fix it.

I am always the one that fix things. Always. Not this time this is unfixable.

It is so hard to look at those blankets beside my bed and not think of him.

Here come the tears again.

Someone is knocking at my door.

It is about two hours later from the last time I started this entry. You will never guess who was at my door. No, diary, not the King. It was Ted DiBiase, Jr. He was looking for Cody. I am not sure how he got the address but I quickly pulled him inside because there isn't supposed to be any other wrestlers in the Kingdom. The King is pretty strict about that.

I had forgotten how much I had found him attractive until I saw.

I explained to him about what happened, where Cody was and when I started crying he comforted me. His arms were pleasantly welcoming. It is a shame I can't keep him for a slave.

He is sleeping in my spare bedroom. I told him I would get him out of here in the morning because he had taken a taxi into the kingdom and they didn't come back until it was daylight again. At least I can get him out without anyone seeing him because my car is in the back of the house.

Man got to go he is knocking on my door.


	9. Day 9

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Sunday, August 15, 2010

Sorry, I missed writing yesterday. I did go see Cody yesterday but didn't stay because well, Diary I have to confess Ted was still here until this morning than he had to jet to get to Summer Slam. He missed Axxess but what he was doing was much more exciting I can assure you.

Do not try and tell me that I do not love Cody, Diary, because I slept with Ted. I love Cody for who he is and we would have been perfect together but he isn't here. He is in that dungeon with no face and no voice. You can't expect me to stay here alone do you? Yes, Diary, I know Ted is married. Do I look like care?

I just needed him.

Obviously he needed me.

Yes, if you need to know I did go to see Cody today and I stayed longer cause we'll obviously I felt bad.

I did too!

Yes, Diary, I would do it again. Oh phone is ringing and it's Ted. I'm giggling.


	10. Day 10

**Diary of Julziasitey**

Monday, August 16, 2010

Diary, when I started this it was because I wanted to keep in words what it was like to have Cody as a slave but today I lost him.

The day started off okay. I went to see him. We held hands and I lay on his chest. I stayed about a half hour but I knew that I had to go home and get ready for work.

While I was at work my phone was blowing up with messages. For some reason unbeknownst to me the King had Cody executed. He apologized to me and I immediately accepted it because it was by the King's orders but still my heart completely sank.

I lost the only man I ever thought I loved.

Immediately, I called Ted.

Ted and I grieved on the phone together. He told me when he got back from Hawaii and Japan that he'd come see me. I'm not going to hold him to that but the thought was nice. Besides how would I get him back in here unseen again?

If you need to know Ted was my distraction. He cared about Cody and that was our connection. Once we realized that he was pretty much gone being in the dungeon we consoled each other.

And well now that he is, here I am, alone.

The exact place that he had come to and changed all that for me.

Now it is just me again and I must go on with my life because that is what he would have wanted me to do.

I put our picture in a frame and it's on the nightstand by the bed. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of him.

I hope Cody knows where ever he is that I love him and he will always be in my heart.

(This story came out of everything that has happened in the kingdom of the dust. If you want to know more information about it….You can follow me on twitter PricelessVoices but def. follow WWEGoldust for daily updates in the kingdom of the dust.)


End file.
